


Quantum Entanglement

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Young Sherlock Holmes (1985)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe, Community: watsons_woes, Eternal Holmes and Watson, Gen, I'm not kidding about the pretentious twaddle, If you take out the canon quotes, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Meta, Multiverse, Pretentious Twaddle, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recognition can happen in the absence of memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #19: [Great Minds Think Alike](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1581603.html): The AU challenge. Owes a debt of inspiration to [Intersect (across the multiverse)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326751) by [ifonlynotever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/pseuds/ifonlynotnever). I'm not happy with this, but I'd take years trying to get it right if it wasn't a JWP entry and meant to be out in short order, so there we are.

There's a space without space, a waiting without time, where they are complete, together. Time doesn't pass, events do not occur, but they are whole. Inevitably they depart this non-place and re-enter a world.

_"Fresh out of hypersleep I see, Surgeon-Lieutenant. Perseid Uprising?"_

It doesn't matter which of them leaves first, which one waits their turn to leave, which one returns before the other; there is no time between partings in this place. No time and all Time. Nor does it matter when they meet again, long before or long after they last met.

_"The state of your caligae tells me you have spent some time in the most recent unpleasantness in Macedonia."_

They will always return to the physical worlds, some time, some place. They will experience lives alone while growing into the new world, but then one day they will re-discover each other.

_"Afghanistan or Iraq?"_

_"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you...?"_

Male, female, either, neither.

_"It was my understanding that most sober companions are recovering addicts themselves, but you've never had a problem with drugs or alcohol."_

Young or old.

_"Your name is James Watson. You're from the north, your father's a doctor, you spend much time writing, and you're fond of custard tarts."_

_"My name isn't James, it's John."_

The same names or others. Human or otherwise.

_"A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right?"_

_"Why... yes. Major David Q. Dawson."_

At each time and place, there is the moment they meet, and although they are not conciously aware of their connection, there is a recognition. On some fundamental hidden level, far beyond the childhoods and siblings and medical schools and crimes and wars, they know that they have truly met once again.

_"You have been in Afghanistan, I perceive."_

_"How on earth did you know that?"_

It all begins anew, because they are, both of them, back where they belong. For now.

-.-.-  
(that's it)

**Author's Note:**

> Where the "Quotes" are from:  
> 1\. Entirely fabricated far-future Space AU  
> 2\. Entirely fabricated Roman AU  
> 3\. Sherlock "Study In Pink" 2010  
> 4\. Elementary "Pilot" 2012  
> 5\. Young Sherlock Holmes, 1985  
> 6\. Great Mouse Detective, 1984  
> 7\. [A Study in Scarlet](https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/A_Study_in_Scarlet), Arthur Conan Doyle 1887


End file.
